He's Not Forgotten
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A short look taking place years after. Just a small intake of how I see it. Read and Review.


_There is a limit that everyone must take, or they'll end up as that fool with the fake wings held by wax falling soon to his death, by flying to close to the sun. Thinking for a moment, that he was above all others._

_For which that meaning goes by; brains and strength._

_Where being a god means everything. Being a ruler for others to follow is the best thing every. Keeping few or many on a short leash. Pain is joy, money is everything, and so on._

_Wrong for those think that is true. And others, also wrong, for thinking different._

_Power is the future and the default._

_Money will get you by and to also end you._

_As the shame must come to be said, it has to said. Take it in for what it is. And agree or disagree. For one wouldn't care what others will say, when a slim chance of taking it in as a path, for seeing anew._

_This is shown of others will think. Good or bad. But the real answer is how you see it. Be it an answer of bliss or a cruse from the devil himself._

_We are not all the same to see this and respond the way the other party will want._

_But what good will that do, if some crazy did not think for himself. And change the way of living of not only his people, but the flying demons that stole food from them. At one point he thought like everyone else and wanted to fit in. Until seeing that those demons, dragons for a better term, were just like them._

_Force to live a life similar._

_Would others listen to this new finding of his. No. For others like him, followed a different rule. Even with few ears taking heed of his words, they never linger long enough to be seen as the truth._

_It was to the point of this boy to almost die to prove his words. And make peace._

_Death is a choice some would stay away from, but sadly it can never be taken apart from what the world is make up to be._

"Did this boy finally get his words to be listen, Elder?" A young voice called out, through many youths that were there listening to this tale.

"Rumors have said yes. But other tales have also pointed out that many of his clan wanted to live in the old ways." The Elder stated, leaning back in his seat, recalling of how he too asked that same question for the very same answer.

"What happen to the flying monsters?"

Elder rubbed his chin in thought, before looking back at the young ones. "Flew off into sky. Seeing that when the one human started to understand them, thought of another world to meet and learn about."

"What was that?"

"I no words to say about it, for he left with the dragons to share his mind with others who were once blinded from the truth. Knowing if he got to, is where ever that sea ends." The Elder said, looking over to the open area, where land and sea met and balance one another.

He took note that the sun was setting and night was nearing.

"Time for you young ones to go home." Elder started with before shooing them away, smiling when they laugh and did so. "You too, Hiccup?"

"Yes grandfather."

Slowly rose from his seat, greeted with the warmth of a large blanket placed on his shoulders.

"Thank ye, dear." Saying to his love behind him, with eyes still on the sea.

"I miss the little odd one too." His wife spoke out, moving next to him and have gotten a hug.

"What's there to miss."

"Stop it Snotlout, you never bother to spout of word about him, if you didn't miss a little."

"I do, Astrid, but, it just bitters me, knowing that he left without much of word and to just . . . "

The hug tighten a bit.

"He was a thinker, who wanted to share ideas, not caring a moment what others would think. Even us. The best we can do now . . . "

"Is let others know that there one person who was different and went for his dreams. Yeah I got that. You remind me at every chance you get." He said with a smile, kissing his wife. "For there is ever a chance some will forget and go back."

"I don't want to think about that if it comes to it. Let's just lead these young ones to the right path, the path he choose and lead people for the better."

He nodded in understanding.

Already thinking of tales for next time those kids will want to hear about the boy who shouldn't be forgotten or the things he did.

The End.


End file.
